


Feeling.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Reform School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depression; Anger; Hope; Hurt; Happiness; Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling.

Depression; Anger; Hope; Hurt; Happiness; Peace.

Days like these are why they don’t rush to get up. Days like these blur the nothings together, so all they focus on is keeping steady. A pace of downward heads and averted eyes, but it’s only winter. It’s only winter and school has just begun, but they’re already outcasts.

~

A normal day turns gruesome, things are said, and people are hurt; they should be used to that now, the hurt. One of them fights back; he’s got curly hair and too green eyes, they call him weak, girly. They all get called weak. But in a flash of red and black he proves them wrong.

~

Helpless the parents send them all away. Away, to a new school with uniforms and locked doors, motion sensors too. They’re all together now, if they know it or not, for different reasons. Curly kept on fighting, Stripes had enough attitude for all of them, Blondie found another way to keep laughing, Tan thought he could get out, and Turtle thinks he needs the treatment.

~  
Hell, they all suppose, must be following them. Curly hates Stripes enough to deal with 3 lockdowns and 2 isolation lunches. Turtle likes Blondie, but the fact that he did drugs and is gay makes him wary. Tan gets along with all of them though, deals with all their shit, says it’s worse on the inside. They’re all still alone, hopeless, nothing changes, nobody cares.

~

 _He_ doesn’t know what to do with them, the man in the suit. There are too many people, to many kids, all piling in with problems and feelings. So he rooms them together, by chance. They start to get along, one by one. Turtle and Tan are full of deep conversation, Stripes and Blondie are glad someone else is out of the closet; Curly learns to love all of them.

~

People change, they come and go. They evolve. Ultimately, nobody is there and forever. So they decide to carve themselves into permanency. One doodle for everyday spent on lockdown, a saying for every boy. They remove one tile and grab another when it’s full. Soon all that’s left of the white ceiling is flecks between written conversations and mindless escape plans.

Tan draws. He’s got four tiles of soda bottles and ice-cream pops. Says he wants to live on the beach, where the sun shines everlasting; broken only by a star filled night.

Curly writes words; interesting or not, simple or long. He’s got tiles of words in cursive and print. Sometimes they’re written sloppily, all slanted edges and uncrossed ts’. Sometimes the rest of them doubt they’re words at all.

Stripes warned them. He did, said he didn’t have an artistic bone in his body. His tiles are blurbs of random thought, paragraphs of Mouse Kingdoms and evil grandmothers. Curly took it upon himself to write notes back.

Blondie makes stick figure storyboards. They’re all pirates and necromancers; they fight danger and eat too much food. Tan gives him gang stories, might embellish and bluff a bit, but Blondie doesn’t care, doesn’t seem to notice… says he wants to be an adventurer.

Turtle doodles. Once he gets over the vandalism part of the activity anyway. He’s never been good at expressing things, so he fills his tiles with waves and lines. Until Tan takes over anyway, deciding they’ll write their stories. Permanent in ink, all lined and laced with truth.

 _Fin_.


End file.
